


The Assassin

by TheGirlWithThe555



Series: Alternate Worlds(TNLoM) [2]
Category: The New Legends of Monkey (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, I thought my heart was stone until I met you, Justice, Monkey doesn't get imprisoned in stone, Right and Wrong, Romance, Tripitaka is a god, five hundred years ago
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithThe555/pseuds/TheGirlWithThe555
Summary: When the Monkey King is convicted by the other gods without a trial, Tripitaka, the god of justice must prove his innocence. But is he truly innocent?On Hiatus
Relationships: Monkey King/Tripitaka (The New Legends of Monkey)
Series: Alternate Worlds(TNLoM) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127774
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

It was supposed to be a quick and easy job. Figure out if he was innocent. Get in and get out, but... Things didn't go exactly as planned. They never do, do they? He was more complicated than anything.  
She felt he was innocent, yet he would not explain his side of the story. It was infuriating, her heart was wrenching at it all at the same time. There was only one more day to prove his innocence. If she couldn't do that—then she would have to end his life.

However, maybe that isn't the best place to start. The very beginning may help you to understand the dilemma just a little more. Let’s see, where were we?

It was a warm summer's night, the sun waning where it touched the earth and the last rays of sunshine stretched across the horizon. Several gods had gathered in an ancient forest. Green and golden leaves rattled from vast trees that reached for the heavens.

"Do you have it?" One god asked and another nodded his head as he produced a small golden coin with a simple design upon its face. He sat it onto the wooden ring that sat atop the massive marble table and spun the wooden ring to bring the coin to the god who asked for it. The coin was picked up and inspected. A god with wavy locks of golden hair stepped forward and she held a palm forward.

"We are decided then? We shall summon The Assassin and be done with this?" She questioned loudly, her voice holding a commanding regard. The other gods nodded at each other until one of them finally looked her in the eye, "that is our agreed decision Gwen, The Monkey King must die for what he has done."

The golden-haired god, Gwen narrowed her eyes with her seriousness before she held her hand out further. The god that held the coin dropped it into her hand. Gwen closed her fingers over it as she took a few steps away. The other gods fell silent, it was time...

"Come forth bringer of death, bring forth your justice and your retribution, destroy those who are guilty and do right by the innocent—," as she spoke, energy began to pulsate out of her hand. A cloud of black and white, twisting together like smoke in the wind erupted from her palm. The forest grew quiet now, no leaves shook, no birds sang. The last ray of sunlight kissed the earth and bid the day goodbye as darkness began to take its reign.

The smoke drifted in front of Gwen, growing and growing, condensing into the figure of a body. A shape took form, the energy grew closer, particles knitting themselves to form into skin and hair, clothing, and boots.

She was dressed to match the color of the night. Her long hair was pulled into a low ponytail that was mostly hidden under her hood. Thick black leather was strapped over her chest and on her wrists. Smoke rose up from her and the gods stood there in awe. Gwen finally stood more straight, demanding a presence with her stature.

"We call upon you, The Assassin to destroy our enemy, tried and convicted!" Gwen let out, clenching her fists, feeling a little unsure of herself. The Assassin turned towards her and brought a hand to her chin.

"You mean to say that you have already had a trial?" She asked. Gwen nodded and the gods behind her worriedly nodded as well. The Assassin turned her back to them, she took a few steps forward, a twig not even cracking under her step. She flicked a hand outward with her pointer finger up.

"So it must be—that you think me a fool!" She suggested.  
"No!" Gwen said, a little too loudly at first. She cleared her throat and regained her composure quickly.  
"Excuse me, I mean no, we don't mean to trick you. There is much at stake, the Jade Palace has been taken, the master of our sect has been killed, a traitor stole the scrolls and roams the continent freely," Gwen explained, hoping the god of justice would listen to her plea.

"And you are sure this _traitor_ should be condemned? Have you investigated or even questioned the suspect?" The Assassin asked. Gwen pressed her lips together and her eyes hardened with her resolve.  
"I admit, we've had no trial, but I know he is guilty of this charge, he conspired with the demons, he incited a war!" Gwen bit out, becoming angry. The Assassin turned back around to narrow her shadowed eyes at the god.

"So... Is this bribery?" The Assassin questioned. Gwen crossed her arms, looking almost defeated.  
"We know you cannot be swayed—," Gwen began, but The Assassin interrupted her, "Bribery would help." Gwen widened her eyes at the god before looking to the others. One by one, as they all grumbled, they placed what money they had on them onto the wooden ring upon the table. Gwen undid a golden necklace she wore around her neck and went to the table, placing it down.

"Will this do?" She asked as she looked to The Assassin, who came forward and spun the wooden ring hard, watching as their treasure circled several times.  
"I'll consider it," The Assassin said. Gwen narrowed her eyes.  
"You're despicable!" She muttered. The Assassin smirked at her.

"Am I? Look at you, you want me to kill a person who has had no chance at proving their innocence," The Assassin stated as she brought a hand down and stopped the wooden ring, Gwen's necklace stopping before her.

"I don't care about your gold," The Assassin went on, "I care about justice. So, I will hold you on account for this case."

Gwen stared at the hooded god.  
"Then what do you want?" Gwen asked.  
"I think if I prove this person innocent, then I shall tell this person of your accusations and put your life in their hands. You should have a chance at giving your own life for condemning someone that is possibly innocent without a trial," The Assassin named her price. Gwen tripped over herself slightly as the implication dawned on her.

"I will give the suspect ten days to prove his innocence and if he is guilty, I will end him swiftly and return with the specified marker." The Assassin stated. Gwen narrowed her eyes as she nodded.  
"And the specified marker?" The Assassin asked.  
"A legendary golden staff," Gwen stated.

"Is it a deal?" The Assassin held her hand out and offered her pinky finger. Gwen took a step forward and tangled her smallest finger with the other god's and they brought their wrists up and down in the vow before they both pulled away. The Assassin picked up Gwen's necklace and pocketed it.

"And this shall be your marker," she said and then as if no one had ever been there, she was gone. The gods looked around, the sound of birds let out. The forest came alive, breathing again.  
"I pray that this can make things right," one god said as he looked to the golden-haired god.  
"There's no way it can go wrong," Gwen stated, "we know he is guilty."  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

It was almost unfair. Unfair in the way that she could find him so easily. She could feel it burning through her, she would know his exact whereabouts until he was charged either guilty or not guilty. 

She knew the other gods had already accused him, and even pursued him. It was written on her files. This whole case was a joke. They filed into The Archive of Infinite Wisdom that The Monkey King had already done wrong, but they filed no trial. No proof.

Through all of this, she knew he wouldn't trust her. He probably would not even recognize her by sight alone, few did. However, she knew she looked different enough to raise a few eyebrows. She did not look human at all. A smirk graced her lips. That would soon change.

Energy ran through her body and she directed it, from her head to her toes. She gazed down at herself. She now wore simple monk attire and transformed herself to look similar to a male. She brought a hand to her head and rubbed her scalp. Her hair was shaven like a monk. She giggled at her deception. 

He would never suspect a poor innocent monk who praised the gods, would he? If he was guilty, he would probably be more likely to enlist her to his aid. She had used this disguise a few times already. Usually, guilty gods thought with trying to turn human praises their way, they could maybe be saved by the popular demand of the people who praised them. How wrong that always was. 

She stepped out from the bushes, tall and proud, and gazed at him. He gazed back at her like a deer caught in a trap.  
"You..." She pointed at him as she stared with a gasp. If she weren't acting right now, she would laugh so hard at how good she was. She was the best actor. Her job may be to kill the guilty, but such a job was dull and depressing. Most ended up guilty, though the few innocent had been worth saving. Always, it was a messy business.

"You're a god," she said as she pretended to stare at him in awe. He pointed at himself, brown eyes wide.  
"Me?" He asked. She nodded.  
"Yes, you," she told him. He shook his head and gazed downward. She stepped forward, a question on her face.

"Aren't you?" She asked warily. He shrugged in answer before looking back up at her.  
"Honestly, I don't know who I am," he told her. A laugh almost left her lips.

"Do any of us?" She asked. Perhaps a confession would be easier to get than she thought.  
"No, I mean, I really don't know him I am. I woke up with this and the worst part... I can't even read what it says," he muttered as he held up a scroll.

"I don't even know my name," he added. The Assassin took a peer at it, reading the first few lines. Her face fell with despair.  
Great, just great... The idiot had gone and messed up his memories with the Scroll of Forgetting.  
"It seems that it is the Legendary Scroll of Lost Memories," she explained. He stared at it and then at her.

"Is that why I have it? To try and remember?" He asked her. She did her best to reel in her annoyance. How could someone be such an idiot as to even think that?

"More than likely it stole your memories," she explained. He shook his head at that.  
"Well that sucks," he let out. Her eyes went wide at how bluntly he had put that.  
"Well... You—person, give me a name," he said to her. She only became more awestruck at him.

"Shouldn't you ask for mine first?" She asked him.  
"I don't think so," he stated.  
"I think I should know my own name first," he said. She shook her head at him. Incredible. She didn't know if he was actually trying to be oblivious or was he really... Just like this?

"Well, you um..." Should she just rename him the name he already had? She didn't think it would be appropriate for her to name him something else.  
"You kinda seem monkey-ish?" She questioned more than said. His eyes clung to her at her every word, but widened as he tried to look behind himself, at his butt.

"Wait, do I have a tail?" He wondered. She wanted to facepalm. Instead, she cleared her throat.  
"So I name you Monkey," she stated. His eyes found her once again as he nodded and then frowned.  
"Not real original, I don't even have a tail," he muttered. Her eyes narrowed. For real!? Was he for real?

"I mean, what about Norman? I feel like I look like a Norman," He asked her before deciding. She decided maybe she just wanted to kill him. Norman... Did he seriously just say Norman? 

"Yeah I can be Tinkles and you can be Norman, and we'll frolic away into the sunset and blah, blah, blah," her gaze became almost lethal, her voice completely sarcastic.  
"Your name is Tinkles?" He asked. Her eyes would have narrowed further if they could have.

"Okay, you are by far the biggest idiot I have ever met!" She let out. His eyes lowered at her heard words.  
"You asked me to name you and I named you Monkey! Got it!?" She raged as she tried to get a hold of herself. Monkey frowned at her.  
"I'm sorry I upset you tinkles. Please don't leave, I'm scared..." He let out quickly. She rolled her eyes.

"Call me Tinkles one more time and I will leave!" She huffed. His eyes found hers and he looked genuinely frightened. Her own eyes softened, guilt ran through her. She fucked up. She never got like this, yet... He somehow infuriated her.

"I'm Tripitaka," she mumbled.  
"I'm sorry for getting angry. I just..." She quickly formulated a new cover story.  
"I actually came all this way looking for you, but you don't even remember who you are," she lied. His eyes widened.

"Wait... Why?" He asked her. She bit her lip. Something good, something good...  
"Because you are the god of justice," she lied again. His eyes widened further.  
"And wait, so you actually know my name?" He asked. She nodded.

"And it's Monkey?" He asked again.   
"Yeah, it's actually Monkey," she stated. His face flushed.  
"Oh, well. I... Love it," he muttered while making a face as if he hated it. She shook her head.  
"Well, what did you need me for anyway?" He asked. She bit her lip again.

"To prove if someone is guilty or not," she muttered. He looked deep in thought for a second.  
"Who?" He wondered. She shook her head.   
"Me," she said. His eyes widened once again.  
"You? Wouldn't you know if your guilty or not?" He asked.

"That's the thing, you have to use your powers to find out. How can anyone be sure of anything?" She bullshitted. His eyes narrowed on her for a second and then he leaned in a little.  
"Trouble with your family?" He asked. She shook her head. What!? But then again...  
"Yup," she muttered, to whatever the hell that meant. He nodded.

"Okay then. Well, here's what we're going to have to do," he stated. She waited for him to go on.  
"We have to find a way to restore my memories, and then I'll prove to your family that your innocent," he explained. She nodded at that. 

So he thought her family was accusing her? More innocent-seeming than she thought. Also, he made it much easier than she thought it would. They would restore his memories in no time.  
"Deal?" He asked.  
"Yes, deal."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Alright, so, please enjoy this new story about Monkey and Tripitaka, set in an alternate canon where Trip is a god of justice. I plan to weave in elements of the show, Pigsy will be joining sometime after the judgment in ten days. Sandy won't be in it until towards the very end. It's gonna be awesome! 
> 
> On the table with the wooden ring on top, has anyone seen Ip Man? I think it is in the third one when he goes to America to find a school for his son and he meets the other martial art’s masters and they have this awesome table. I think there is something like this in the second one too. If the table confuses you, just watch the Ip Man series, if you like Kung Fu, it won’t disappoint.
> 
> For song inspiration in this, I really enjoy lots of different types of music and for my main story, Bringer of Shadows, I'm inspired by a lot more music that is epic sounding to me in a sense, this story is inspired by some of my favorite rap songs. So if you check out the inspiration songs for this story, please know that they will mostly be rap.
> 
> Song inspiration: Tell you like this - Snow Tha Product  
> I liked this song for the words, like she doesn't care what people are saying about her and throwing shade at her haters. I think The Assassin throws it down on the other gods, like she is telling them how it is, that money doesn't matter, only truth and justice does and that them trying to be sneaky and get someone with no trial to be killed is a crime in and of itself.
> 
> https://youtu.be/6G7d08ftkTo
> 
> "I'm a business bitch, you gotta pay me to show up  
> I got that energy, you know that energy, that B-D-E shit  
> That I don't really know why that bitch intimidate me shit,"
> 
> And Gwen was totally trying to be intimidating at first but she failed lol. Also I know I am painting Gwen in a bad light, but she was being pretty bitchy in Monkey's flashbacks but I do plan on making her character grow and see things from a new perspective eventually, so it's not bashing on her, I'm just setting the stage for some character growth.


End file.
